No Ordinary Lunch
by Justicerocks
Summary: Inspired by a scene in episode 2.10 "Not Like This" More information inside.


**A\N: **This one-shot was inspired by the Matt and Antonio talk in 2.10 "Not Like This". This is my story about why Gabby and Antonio's mother doesn't like Matt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **"Merry Christmas Etc" and "Not Like This"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**No Ordinary Lunch**

Gabriela walked into the kitchen wearing dress pants and a nice purple shirt and Matt who was checking his email on his phone immediately noticed.

"You always get this dressed up to meet your mother for lunch?"

Gabriela placed her purse on the counter and walked up to him; wrapping her arms around his middle she stood up her toes and kissed him, "You should come," She placed her hands on his chest as they broke apart.

"Uh," Matt ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not? I have time to wait, go upstairs and get changed."

"Other then the fact I don't have any appropriate clothes to wear…"

"What?" She ran her hand up and down his arm.

Matt took a deep breath to steady himself before saying, "I wouldn't blame your mother if she hates me."

"What? Why?" Gabby was momentarily shocked, "She's only met you once and…. Oh," She vividly remembered the first time they had met. It had been the night of the Christmas Party.

"I know you. And I know you told your mother what happened."

"Yeah I did; but it's been a year, I'm sure she's forgotten all about it."

Matt raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on Matt; you're going to have to meet her sometime."

"I'd rather it be later babe."

"Matt I want you to come," She tugged his hand, "Show you there's nothing to worry about."

"For you?" He looked into her brown eyes and kissed her, "I'd do anything."

"Then we'll stop at your apartment on the way; and while were there you can pick up some more clothes; I have a feeling you won't be going home anytime soon." She linked arms with him as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"I think I can do that," He kissed her neck as she fiddled with the keys to lock up.

When they arrived at Matt's house Matt had asked her to stay in the car so he could get changed 'without any distractions however welcome they might be' after kissing her he had left and Gabby had got out her cell phone and called her mom to let het know she was bringing her boyfriend and that they might be a little late.

"She says she's looking forward to meeting you," Gabby told him as he climbed back into the car wearing dress pants and a blue dress shirt.

"You didn't tell her who it was did you?"

"No but I don't think it'll make a difference," Gabby handed Matt her phone and started the car, "Don't you dare think of doing anything or texting anyone," She narrowed her eyes, "I mean it Matt," Her attempt to be serious was futile.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Matt placed a hand on her knee and squeezed it.

The rest of the drive to the restaurant was in moderate silence and when they arrived Matt nervously got out of the car and took Gabby's hand as they walked in.

"I'm meeting my mother here; Esmerelda Dawson," She told the hostess.

"Yes, right this way," She grabbed two menus and led them to the table. Placing the menus on the table she left.

"Gabriela," Esmerelda stood and hugged her daughter tightly, "How have you been?"

"Busy but alright," She answered, "Mom, you remember Matt Casey from the Christmas party right?"

"Yes," Esmerelda forced a smile onto her face and shook Matt's hand, "How are you?"

"I'm alright Mrs. Dawson how are you?"

"Fine," She pursed her lips together.

"So, Mom," Gabriela quickly changed the subject, "Tell me about work..."

"That was awful," Matt shook his head as he and Gabriela climbed back into her car two hours later.

"Okay," Gabriela turned in her seat and looked him in the eye, "So the first meeting didn't go so well it happens."

"The first two meetings didn't go so well Gabby," He rubbed his forehead.

"Matt," She rubbed his hand, "My mom's just protecting me okay; after what happened last year I was embarrassed and hurt and she remembers all of that."

Matt cupped her face and kissed her, "I was an idiot to let you go."

She blushed, "You were going through a lot…"

"Don't' make excuses for me," He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them one by one. "But I promise I won't let you go this time."

"And once she see's that she'll be fine; just give it time.

"Yeah," Matt wanted to believe she was right, "At least I know Antonio still likes me. I think I'd be more worried about him."

Gabriela chuckled.

"So where to know?" He wondered as she started the car.

"Home."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.


End file.
